thenewdefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Spider (Main 29XX)
Jaxon Sayara/Shadow Spider Early life Jaxon thought he was an ordinary 15 year old. Thought he would have a normal life. But he was wrong. One day, he was bitten by a spider. A mysterious one at that. When he awoke, he found he could jump incredibly high, stick to walls, shoot webs, and control and turn into shadows. Inspired by his hero, the original Spider-Man, he decided to make a costume and fight crime in Starlight city. He worked for about a few months on his own. Meeting Kai-Forming the Defenders After a few months, Jaxon encountered someone calling himself the new Goblin. During the fight, he met a fellow teenager named Kai Heartfield. Also known as Phantom Spider. They took Goblin down and parted ways. The next time they fought together, they decided to become partners. Through their many battles, they became close as brothers. They worked together for about a year before they encountered a supervillain more powerful than any they had faced before. During that battle, they met Natasha (Later to be known as Mistress Magic), Ricochet, and Blazer (An orange dragon-man). Seeing how well they worked together, they decided to form the Defenders. Final battle against Vancliff-Kai's Death The Defenders worked together for what seemed like a long time. During their time together, they found out the plans of someone named Edwin Vancliff. He was going to turn innocent people into his super human army. They all worked together to stop him. But, one of his portals went off. Seeing it was the only way to stop this, Kai flew a ship into it, blowing it up, sacrificing himself. It hit everyone pretty hard. They defeated Vancliff, and the day was saved. Becoming Nighthunter-First run as Phantom Knight Suffering a complete mental breakdown from his guilt, Jaxon didn't want to be the man responsible for Kai's death, so he convinced himself he was another person. Someone who would clean up Starlight City more than any hero ever did. He trained under many teachers and made himself a suit and learned some fighting skills. With this, he became Nighthunter, the one who will put criminals out of their misery. Permanently. Later, he saw that the current Spawn was going to retire soon, so he sought to prove himself to him to show he was trustworthy. Before he retired, Spawn gave Nighthunter his suit. Thus, Nighthunter was no more. Now, he was Phantom Knight, the new protector of Neo New York. Regaining his sanity-Retirement Eventually, he was healed. Through some hard hitting events, he regained his sanity and, feeling horrible for killing so many people, he quit. He got a job and an apartment and just threw the costume away. Secret Battle, Coming back, meeting Rebecca, time with the symbiote, joining the Ultra Titans. In a cosmic event with many others heroes known as Secret Battle, Jaxon decided to put on the costume one more time in order to save the universe. While trying to stop this threat, he found the man truly responsible for the portals that Kai flew into. The Master. He said he wanted to help the heroes stop this cosmic event. But later, Shadow Spider discovered he wanted to end the universe. They fought and Shadow Spider stuck him to the machine he was going to use to end the universe and sent it to an empty dimension. Ending him. A little after the event, seeing that people needed him, he put together a new costume and decided to continue fighting as Shadow Spider! Shortly after his retirement, he was sent on an assignment by UNIT, an organization that helped him and the Defenders. The assignment was with the new Flash, Theodore Thawne. He worked with him and went under the disguise as his body guard in his company. While there, he met Rebecca Thawne. The 2nd woman he would love. After the assignment with Theo, he and Rebecca met while in their super hero identities. When he woke up after being rescued by her, he recognized her and, to his surprise, she kissed him. Needless to say, she was in his thoughts for a while. While on another assignment with Theo, Jaxon unknowingly picked up a black ooze. He went to bed shortly after that. When he awoke, he found himself hanging upside down in front of a building and saw he was in a black and white version of his costume. He experienced incredible enhances to his powers, but he was unaware of what it was. At a ball hosted by Theo's company, having been invited there by Rebecca, he met up with Theo and told him of his sister's attempts to flirt with him. To which Theo responded by, quote, "Making the Reverse Flash seem like a beating from the Powerpuff Girls." Jaxon was...intimidated, to say the least. Then, some group attacked. Jaxon, Theo, and Rebecca got into their costumes and fought them. While fighting the leader, Jaxon lost control a little bit, beating him to a pulp before being stopped by Theo. Jaxon thought about the suit and what it was doing to him, but the symbiote's influence made him keep it. However, while trying to stop a bank robbery, he completely lost control and started killing the robbers before being stopped by Theo. Theo tried to reason with him, asking him if this is what Kai would've wanted. To which Jaxon replied that he's dead, and it doesn't matter anymore, and he's going to make sure no one else has to die because a criminal breaks out. When he attacked Theo, he saw Rebecca's shocked expression. He stopped and, realizing what a monster he's become, he went to a bell tower. He proceeded to remove it with sheer difficulty. The bell helped him however, cause of the symbiote's weakness to sound. He then sent a letter to UNIT, saying he was quitting. Shortly after, Theo zoomed to his apartment and confronted him on it. He convinced him not to quit. Soon after, he and Rebecca started dating. Eventually, he joined up with the Ultra Titans. The newest incarnation of the legendary Teen Titans. Spiderverse, Apocalypse invasion, Dying. Soon, Jaxon found himself visited by Kai, to his shock. He went by the name Spider-Ghost now, since, well, he's a ghost. Kai recruited him for his Spider army to stop a Spider-Reaper. When a portal opened, showing what was going on in Jaxon's universe, an alternate version of himself where he never stopped being Phantom Knight, went there to help stop it while Jaxon and the others stopped the Spider-Reaper. After they stopped the Reaper, Jaxon went home to find that Neo New York was hell. Apocalypse, the home of Darkseid, was invading. What's more, the Dark Titans all had the power of the symbiote. He met up with Rebecca again and she slapped him, angry that he made her think he was dead. He apologized and explained what happened and they made up. Rebecca asking something of him. Near the final battle, Jaxon was killed by Reverse Flash. 2nd run as Phantom Knight, breaking up with Rebecca, Crisis of Legends He was given another chance. But the cost was, he would lose all memory of who he was. He killed crooks, villains, the lot. He eventually regained his memories. Rebecca tried to reach him, but he wouldn't listen. Rebecca, upset, gave up and said they're through. Eventually, Theo fought him. Not wanting to fight his friend, Jaxon surrendered and UNIT took him in. Shortly after, Theo found him mumbling about a "Destroyer of worlds" coming. The Anti-Monitor. Destroyer of universes. He was coming to Earth. Everyone fought him to the best of their might, but no one was successful. Desperate and angry, Theo reached the peak of his power. He ran faster than he ever had before into the Anti Monitor, destroying him. But destroying himself in the process. Moving to Starbright city, meeting Elizabeth, joining the Squadron of Blood Wanting to honor Theo's memory, Phantom Knight decided to stop killing and moved to Starbright city to redeem himself. There, he battled against an organization. He met Elizabeth. Daughter of the boss of the organization. He fell in love with her, but in the end, had to kill her to stop the organization. Soon after, he was approached by the assassin named Kabuto. He offered him a chance to get vengeance on the people who took her away from him. A year later, he had quit the team. He moved back to the city. There, he met She Spawn. He and her worked together for a time. Later, while visiting Elizabeth's grave, he couldn't take it anymore. he tried to kill himself. But She Spawn stopped him, revealing herself to be Elizabeth. She convinced him not to kill himself and they got together, becoming the crime fighting couple of Starbright city. Becoming Pantheon, getting split into 2, proposing to Elizabeth One night, he was summoned by the Pantheon. Cosmic beings of the universe. They wanted to capture the Anti Monitor but they needed him. They gave him their power, transforming him into the Pantheon. He went sent to the All New 29XX universe. he found Theo had fused himself with the Anti Monitor. They fought, the Pantheon separated them, but Flash told them how idiotic that was. He said he absorbed him to keep his power in check. Thus, they fused together again. A little later, Phantom Knight was contacted by the Pantheon again, telling him they were in trouble. He was sent to their home and saw it was being attacked by a Symbiote-Galactus-like thing. They turned him into the Pantheon and he fought it. He killed it, and the transformation caused him to die. In Purgatory, the creator of the universe judged him. He determined that Jaxon deserved another chance and gave him life again. The cost? Temporary amnesia and being split into 2 beings. Phantom Knight and Shadow Spider. Soon they both regained their memories and continued fighting evil. Eventually, Phantom Knight proposed to Elizabeth and they got married. Convergence and Battle world Worlds merged. Universe collided. Reverse Flash took the Infinity Gauntlet and the powers of Cosmic Beings. He created a new world he would be the ruler of. Battleworld. Shadow Spider woke up on the new world. He found out what happened and found his other half was the leader of the resistance. Soon, Theo returned and they all worked together to storm Zoom's castle and Theo defeated Zoom. Using the Infinity Gauntlet to cause a "Rebirth" for the universe. Rebirth, meeting Natalie Jaxon woke up after the Rebirth to find himself the CEO of Neo Parker Industries. Seeing the universe has been reborn, he decided to use his tech and money to fight crime in Kai's name. Making 2 new suits, He fought as Shadow Spider during the day and Phantom Spider at night. A year later, he saw a long haired female spider-vigilante. He prevented her from killing some crooks but she got away. In his civilian life, he met a woman named Natalie at a coffee shop. She wrote her number on his cup and winked at him. Once again, he was in love. Soon, they learned of each other's identities and Natalie found the man who killed her brother. They fought together against him and Natalie was convinced by Jaxon not to kill him. They joined and became a crime fighting couple. Discovering his identity Having no memory of his parents, Jaxon decided to use the DNA tester at his company. It matched nothing. He searched for answers and found a clone of himself in a lab. There, he confronted Edwin Vancliff. He told him all those memories he had were fake. He put them in there. His DNA is artificial. He created him. After finding evidence of this, Jaxon went into a depression. Natalie confronted him on this and smacked him upside the head. They were interrupted by a crime going on. They went there and saw it being stopped by a red, black, and grey spider vigilante with a web cape named Tarantula. He was a big fan of the Titans and Shadow Spider. After he left, Natalie convinced that though he may have been created by Vancliff, he is nothing like him and he is real. Godspeed, Theo's and Hulk's deaths, proposing to Natalie Darkseid's son, Sedius, was invading. The New Defenders got turned into Gods. Jaxon turning into the God of Shadows. After a bit, their god powers were all taken away and Sedius executed his plan. They all fought him, even Pantheon (Phantom Knight when he became the champion of the Pantheon) joined. In the end, Theo sacrificed himself. He failed to save Theo again. Heck, he failed to save 2 of his friends. He believed himself to be a failure. But he realized something. Any of his friends and loved ones could die at any time. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to ask her now. He asked Natalie to meet him on a rooftop. There, he told her his realization that anyone he loved could die at any time. Thus, he opened black box with a ring inside. He asked Natalie to marry him. She kissed him, accepting with joy. Dimensional Crisis, the disbanding of the Defenders The Phoenix Force was on a rampage. It stole the cosmic powers of the Ultimates (Pantheon, Elizabeth, and Azrael. Azrael being the New Frontier version of Jaxon.) and the New Defenders battled it. Neo New York being destroyed in the process. In the end, the Phoenix went inside a little girl. Choosing her as its new host. After that, Tobey Riggs, the newest Spider-Man and husband of Rebecca and leader of the New Defenders after Theo, decided that it'd be best to disband the Defenders. The forming of the Uncanny Defenders Jaxon was having nightmares. Nightmares of...him. The goblin. He knew what he had to do. He had to find the original Defenders. Luckily, he had already found Natasha, aka Mistress Magic. His first girlfriend. Eventually, he found Ricochet and Blazer. Together, they defeated an alien invasion and the Goblin. They decided to form the Uncanny Defenders. Civil War Superman and UNIT wanted to capture the little girl who had the Phoenix inside her and use her as a weapon and kill her if the Phoenix went out of control. Shadow Spider and his team wanted to teach her how to control her powers. They kept her hidden while the sides fought. Though the biggest battle was between Shadow Spider and Superman. (Shadow Spider using armor that enables him to fight on level with guys like Superman and Flash using protocols that match his powers with the one he's fighting.) Upset fighting, the Phoenix got out. Superman, in a spur of a moment, killed the child. Everyone was shocked. Superman, seeing what he's done, flew off. They all mourned the loss of the little girl named Rachel. Powers/Skills Having been bitten by a spider, Jaxon gained the same powers as Spider-Man, plus Shadowkinesis. The ability to control and turn into shadows. However, after discovering about his creation, it was revealed that the powers were in him all along. The spider just activated them. Outfits/Armors (ORDER FROM TOP TO BOTTOM) 1: Original outfit until he became Nighthunter 2: His outfit when he came out of retirement 3: His outfit after Rebirth 4: Phantom Spider Suit 5: God of Shadows 6: His armor that allows him to fight evenly with members of the Defenders. (EX: Superman, Flash)